oesterskovrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jhark Lilath
Jhark Lilath is an NPC and currently a companion of The kid, in an ongoing sci-fi RP campaign loosely based on Star Wars, using D20 rules. Description Jhark is a caucasian human male well beyond his fifites. He stands 178 cm tall, making him about average height, with a surprisingly well trained body for a man his age, though showing some signs of decay. He keeps his hair long and kept in a pony tail, and sports a classic wise-man style full beard, all of his hair is completely silver. He has very regal facial features and his blue eyes burn with a determination unseen in most people. He walks with grace and dignity, and acts like a gentlemen, always polite, honest and complimenting as well as helpful. He tends to wear loosely fit costum tailored outfits with practical fuctions, but is definately a man who dresses the part. Background Jhark claims he lived a mostly uneventful life. He grew up in the Free-trade Alliance human sector, initial education was paid for by the father while he managed to get scholarships for the rest, and eventually became an accomplished historian, author and acheologist. He admits to having had some adventures in his more youthful days as an archeologist. He worked with the Jedi Exploration Corp. (part of the Jedi Service Corp.), before the Jedi order was outlawed in the FTA. During the purge, he had a fiancé who was pregnant, and during the great purge of the Jedi, Jhark did not only lose many friends, but he also lost his to-be wife and unborn child, when they were both assaulted for being friends of the Jedi. His fiancé lost the child and committed suicide afterwards. Jhark himself withdrew into seclusion on Amber II where some of his friends had last been when the purge happened. He didn't know much about the order at that time, as the jedi were a secretive lot, but considered somewhat of an expert in the field, he was approached and paid to collect, study and investigate jedi artifacts by a small organization of very rich individuals that he refuses to go into detail about. He seems to have found his true calling and takes great pleasure in being the local school teacher. Due to his own shortcomings as a mechanical expert, he hired Melsati Oken and Graakur to assist him with this tedious task. Personality A true gentleman by all means. Jhark is educated, polite, tollerant and helpful. Seemingly very open about himself, he honors promises made, and seems to be and incredibly loyal person. The kind who never truly moves on from the loss of a good friend. Abilities and skills Jhark is obviously mostly an academic. It's evident that he probably has some faint psionic powers that are probably dormant or just incredibly weak, as he was able to hear the sounds emitted by the holocron, but for good reasons, he would not want to be trained or stronger as a psionic, while living in the FTA. Good with words as well, Jhark is a master of debating and reasoning especially, he would probably make a good business man or diplomat. He can pilot an aircraft, but prefers riding on animals, he seems very attached to nature, and seemingly knows a lot about wilderness survival. He can't rival Graakur, but he definately has a connection with mother nature. He claims to know the basics of lightsaber fighting and of course he is a fencer, but apart from that, he can barely shoot straight, only capable of operating the most basic firearms. He doesn't own anything that resembles armor, apart from his stealth generator and his energy shield. He is an accomplished brawler how ever, and considering his age, he is also quite the athlete, he could probably finish in a decent spot in an Iron-Man tournament. Property and belongings While in theory not his, he is in possession of practically everything that has ever been looted out of the jedi enclaves that were destroyed during the Jedi Purge. Much of that rubble has been destroyed, because in truth, most of the jedi enclaves were merely office buildings with housing and activites rooms, how ever a few of them, including the one on Amber II, held other tressures. He currently has 5 functioning lightsabers, to of them shoto's and one of them a dueling lightsaber, and he has salvaged many very interesting objects, including what appears to be artwork that somewhat describes various rituals and other things from the jedi culture, an almost intact set of traditional jedi clothing, various jedi "toys" and other entertainment objects which can only be operated by psionics, two strange jedi robots as well as the prize of his collection; a functioning jedi holocron. Lightsabers: green shoto and orange shoto, violet ordinary straight hilt, red straight hilt with power crystal, ice blue dueling lightsaber. Other than that, he owns a large plot of land on Amber II, he enherited a home on his home planet and he owns an orbital shuttle, as well an airspeeder.